This invention relates to concrete smoothing apparatuses and more particularly to a manual concrete smoothing apparatus for use in smoothing relatively small areas of fresh concrete.
Fresh concrete, when laid in large areas, is typically smoothed utilizing power machinery. However, when the area of the freshly laid cement is relatively small, hand smoothing techniques, employing brooms or burlap and the like, are typically utilized to accomplish the smoothing function. This hand smoothing technique is very time consuming and often does not produce a totally satisfactory surface.